leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ever Grande City
/ |elite1=Sidney |elite1type=Dark |elite1sprite=VSSidney.png |elite2=Phoebe |elite2type=Ghost |elite2sprite=VSPhoebe.png |elite3=Glacia |elite3type=Ice |elite3sprite=VSGlacia.png |elite4=Drake |elite4type=Dragon |elite4sprite=VSDrake.png |champion=Steven |championlink=Steven Stone |championtype=Steel |championsprite=VSSteven.png 100px |leaguetitle2= |elite12=Sidney |elite1type2=Dark |elite1sprite2=Spr RS Sidney.png |elite22=Phoebe |elite2type2=Ghost |elite2sprite2=Spr RS Phoebe.png |elite32=Glacia |elite3type2=Ice |elite3sprite2=Spr RS Glacia.png |elite42=Drake |elite4type2=Dragon |elite4sprite2=Spr RS Drake.png |champion2=Wallace |championtype2=Water |championsprite2=Spr E Wallace.png |colordark=CD853F |colormed=EE9A49 |colorlight=FFA54F |generation=3 }} Ever Grande City (Japanese: Saiyu City) is located on an island in eastern Hoenn. The island is blanketed in flowers. Pokémon Trainers come here to battle the after earning eight Gym Badges. There are two Pokémon Centers on the island, in the south and in the north. Either can be reached by using or by soaring. With its steep cliffs, it is impossible to reach the city itself without possessing a Pokémon able to scale the high on the southern end of the city. High above the ocean, its slopes are lush with grass and flowers. The island is bisected by Hoenn's , which runs through a large mountain at the center of the island. Slogan The paradise of flowers, the sea, and Pokémon. (Japanese: The paradise of flowers, the sea, and Pokémon.) Places of interest Victory Road Victory Road is a dark, complex cave that passes through the middle of Ever Grande City, separating it into two sections. Due to the difficulty of traversing Victory Road, only the toughest Trainers will reach the northern end of the tunnel, and thus the Pokémon League and Elite Four. The player requires many HM moves to pass though Victory Road, and near the exit /entrance , they must also battle Wally. Pokémon League Pokémon League lobby The Pokémon League building is the last resting spot before the player challenges the Elite Four. It is a large Pokémon Center and Poké Mart combined with a gateway to the Elite Four which can only entered if the player has all eight Badges. The nurse at the left counter will heal the player's Pokémon and the player may purchase items at the right counter. Unlike other Pokémon Centers in the Generation III games, the lobby does not have a second floor in ; this was corrected in . In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the Pokémon League building is a large orange tower. Before each of the Elite Four member's rooms is a short pathway consisting of a metal bridge over a black pit. The pathway between Drake's room and the Champion's room is longer than the others, containing flashing lights in the dark pit and on the far wall. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Pokémon League building is no longer a modern tower, but instead resembles a traditional Japanese castle. The approach to each room is themed after each individual member of the Elite Four. Each chamber is contained within its own traditionally-styled building raised above the ground, and connected via bridges. While the Delta Episode is in progress, it is not possible to challenge the Elite Four due to Steven's absence. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sidney's room In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Sidney's room is brown and contains two pits on either side. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Sidney's room is inside a building surrounded by sand, which also fills the pits inside his chamber. Sidney sits waiting for challengers on a small black chair. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Sidney.png |prize= 4900 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Sidney |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Emerald |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Sidney.png |prize= 4900 |class=Elite Four |name=Sidney |game=E |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire =Initial battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSidney.png |size=150px |prize= 8,320 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Sidney |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSidney.png |size=150px |prize= 11,520 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Sidney |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Phoebe's room In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Phoebe's room is purple and contains two pits on either side with broken bricks, resembling the kind found in a stereotypical haunted house. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the approach to Phoebe's room features hanging lavender and a pond with spectral water lilies on either side of a long wooden bridge. Eight spirits emerge and possess the lanterns hanging on the building, illuminating them. Inside of Phoebe's chamber, the pits are simply dark voids. A purple armchair rests against the back wall of the room. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Phoebe.png |prize= 5100 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Phoebe |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Emerald |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Phoebe.png |prize= 5100 |class=Elite Four |name=Phoebe |game=E |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire =Initial battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPhoebe.png |size=150px |prize= 8,480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Phoebe |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPhoebe.png |size=150px |prize= 11,680 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Phoebe |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Glacia's room In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Glacia's room is ice blue and contains two pits on either side with ice bricks underneath. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the approach to Glacia's room is a snowy bridge over a frosty void. Snow blankets the roof of the building, while icicles hang from its edges. When the player approaches, a blizzard briefly passes through the area and the bridge becomes covered with non-slippery ice. The pits inside the room are filled with frozen water and a blue armchair rests against the back wall. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Glacia.png |prize= 5300 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Glacia |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Emerald |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Glacia.png |prize= 5300 |class=Elite Four |name=Glacia |game=E |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire =Initial battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGlacia.png |size=150px |prize= 8,640 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Glacia |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGlacia.png |size=150px |prize= 11,840 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Glacia |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Drake's room In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Drake's room is red and contains two pits on either side with spikes underneath. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the approach consists of a stone bridge crossing a large pool of lava. Two flames rise over the bridge and enter a stone dragon head statue, causing its nostrils to flare. The building containing Drake's room is notably different from the others, appearing as a stone and canvas structure. The pits inside the chamber are filled with lava and a red-brown armchair rests against the back wall. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Drake.png |prize= 5500 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Drake |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Emerald |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Drake.png |prize= 5500 |class=Elite Four |name=Drake |game=E |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire =Initial battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDrake.png |size=150px |prize= 8,800 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Drake |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDrake.png |size=150px |prize= 12,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Drake |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Champion's room The Champion's room, containing or Wallace , is octagonal and its walls have a grid-like pattern. In the center of the room is an octagonal stage. At the back of the room is a small silver staircase to the Hall of Fame. In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the walls and floor have a purple hue to represent Steven or a cyan hue to represent Wallace. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the chamber is identical, but instead features a dark brown color scheme. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Steven.png |prize= 11600 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Steven |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Emerald |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Wallace.png‎ |prize= 11600 |class=Champion |name=Wallace |game=E |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire =Initial battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSteven.png |size=150px |prize= 11,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Steven |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSteven.png |size=150px |prize= 15,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Steven |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Hall of Fame After defeating the , the player will be led to the Hall of Fame. In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, it is a large room with a blue reflective floor, whereas in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the room is instead colored with shades of brown. At the back of the room is a machine used for recording a Trainer's victory at the Pokémon League and, in Generation III only, several screens used in the recording process. Demographics In the games, its population is uncertain; it is difficult to differentiate between the Trainers passing through the city to challenge the Elite Four and normal residents. The only buildings that appear are the League itself and the Pokémon Centers; there are no houses. Items and )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI Appearance In the anime and arrived in Ever Grande City in Like a Meowth to a Flame and stayed there while Ash competed in the Ever Grande Conference until The Scheme Team. During their visit, they met Ash's new rival , and also reunited with Ash's slightly older rival Morrison. The site where the Ever Grande Conference takes place is located a short distance from the actual city, where the shops, houses, and harbors are located. In the TCG The following is a list of cards related to the Hoenn Pokémon League. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Power Keepers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=72/108|jpset=World Champions Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=095/108}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Power Keepers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=76/108|jpset=World Champions Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=097/108}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Power Keepers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=79/108|jpset=World Champions Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=096/108}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Power Keepers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=82/108|jpset=World Champions Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=094/108}} Trivia * This is the only city to host a Pokémon League in the games. However, besides the league itself and a Pokémon Center, there are no other buildings in Ever Grande City in the games. * In , the code for the Pokémon League guards only actually checks for the and the . The player is assumed to have the other six Badges, as Ever Grande City cannot be reached without using the field moves enabled by the other Badges. This can be exploited in glitched runs, such as this tool-assisted speedrun. * In , the Pokémon League is displayed as an independent location on the 's map and has a separate location ID, but it is still considered part of Ever Grande City, as suggested in dialogue with Sidney at the Battle Maison. * When the player first challenges Phoebe in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, as the screen first fades to black, there is a blink-and-miss moment where a little girl appears on her armchair out of thin air. After the screen comes into view again, it seems to switch to the little girl's point of view before fading to black again. When the screen comes into view again, the little girl can be seen standing behind the player. The little girl doesn't appear in the subsequent matches against Phoebe. Origin The design of the Pokémon League building in appears to be based on in . Name origin Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Cities Category:Elite Four locations de:Prachtpolis City es:Ciudad Colosalia fr:Éternara it:Iridopoli ja:サイユウシティ zh:彩幽市